


McTavish Games

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mr. McTavish is a sweet and awkward man, My First Smut, Reader is a virgin, Smut, he has a major innocence kink, he is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: William McTavish meets you while shopping for a gift for his son, Miles, and asks for your opinions on what to get him. He becomes infatuated with you over the time shared, and you the same. And with that William McTavish gets a gamer girlfriend.





	1. Moments with Mr. McTavish and His New Gamer Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Am I trash? Yes. Am I serious about these? Yes. Also I couldn’t really edit this since I already almost died writing it, so sorry about any mistakes. Sorry if this doesn’t flow, this is my first time writing in this format. 
> 
> This part is just headcannons about the first meeting and first date. The next part contains the smut.

-He met you while at a game store near his house, shopping for a gift for his son. He came in knowing different names of games Miles liked and his favorite characters from them, but not much else.  
-He saw you browsing through some stuff for the games on his list, so he asked your opinion on them.  
-You happily obliged, glad you could help a dad make his son’s day. He mentioned his son mainly played his games alone or with his step-dad, and it made your heart warm that he was putting an interest in his son’s hobbies, even if it was to make the other guy jealous.  
-As you explaining to him the differences between a gift card for a console network’s e-store and one for a specific game, he noticed that you were probably in your mid-to-late-twenties, and definitely cute. But why would a young lady like you be interested in him, so he let it go.  
-After discussing different options for close to an hour, he had finally decided on a few things to buy Miles. Not wanting to part from you, he awkwardly asked if he could buy you some lunch at the fast food restaurant next door to thank you for your time and help, if you wanted to. And to his surprise, you accepted  
-You had hoped that you wouldn’t have to part ways with William after he decided what to buy for his son, so when he asked to buy you lunch you didn’t hesitate saying yes.  
-He held both doors open for you as you walked from one store to the other, and had you order first. The two of you sat and talked about his son’s favorite game, Fortnite. You explained certain mechanics of the game to him that would hopefully help him in his own playing. You then traded usernames so you could play together and you could show him more of the ropes.  
-As he went to retrieve your order from the counter, you decided you had enough talking about video games waiting for him to start flirting with you, so you would make the first move  
-Once he returned, you began to ask him about his life and what he enjoyed to do do. You learned he was in rehab and that he was enjoying having extra money now that he was no longer buying his vices, that he worked in an office although he didn’t say what he did there, and that he enjoyed classic video games like Pac-Man, Galaga, and Tetris. He also talked about a new hobby he started in rehab, painting pre-made wood objects, like bird houses and signs. He either gave them away or sold them at the monthly fundraiser for his facility.  
-After telling so much about himself, he felt it was only polite to learn more about the young lady who so graciously helped him. He learned that you were 28, worked as a secretary for a dentist office, spent your free time playing video games or window shopping, when you felt like it you would bake desserts and deliver them to the local fire stations and homeless shelters, and that you had two cats.  
-He noticed you never mentioned anything about friends or a significant other, and asked you about it. You said that you moved away from your hometown at 20 because it was a toxic environment for you, and you never really socialized outside of work so your only friends were your cats.  
-Deciding to drop a hint since he asked about a significant other you added that you had never dated since you were never attracted to guys your age, you wanted a guy who had his life pretty much in line, even if he was working on fixing himself, and had life experience so they could reassure you when you thought your world was collapsing.  
-William took in all you had to say, and realized your description of what you were looking for fit him rather well. Maybe you would be into him, so he decided to start flirting  
-You were glad he got your hint and began to take your flirting further. When you were saying goodbye, you gave him your number saying, “let me know if you want to do anything other than playing Fortnite” and winked at him.  
-He was happy that you wanted to be friends, doing things outside of teaching him how to play Fortnite. He feels special that he his going to be your first friend in 8 years.  
-He text you the next day asking how your day was going and if you had time to play Fortnite later. He was happy when you text back saying your day was great and that you could.  
-That night he sat on his couch and waited for you to text that you were about to go online. When you did and you connected, he felt butterflies when you said hello. He hadn’t felt butterflies in years, be 46 and all, he thought those were for teenagers. He didn’t even feel butterflies when he met his ex-wife.  
-It took him a bit to get a hang of the game, but you patiently explained every step to him and reassured him when he got frustrated. Once he adjusted, he actually wasn’t that bad at the game.  
-After you explained the game, he actually began to really like the game. He understood why Miles and all his friends loved this game. He was sad when you said you had to stop playing after 3 hours because your eyes began to hurt, but he asked if he could call you so you could talk for longer. He almost screamed out in celebration when you said yes and he immediately grabbed his phone and called you.  
-You laughed to yourself when you felt your phone vibrate as soon as you had shut down the game. His eagerness to talk with you was adorable, and honestly you couldn’t help but feel giddy yourself.  
-You two continued to talk for hours, and well past when you should have been asleep. You told him about different stories you overheard from your coworkers and the patients in the waiting room, nothing personal but just funny tidbits of drama and anecdotes from life. He told you about stories he heard at work. You were brought out of a fit of laughter at one point by William asking how it felt to finally have a friend to talk with again. In your tired state you didn’t hesitate when you said it was nice, but you hoped it would become more than just a friendship.  
-William’s train of thought launched off of a cliff when he processed what you said, “Wait, you mean you like me, in a romantic way.”  
-You cleared your throat before responding, realising what you had said and not backing away from that or what you were about to say next, “Well, yeah. And in a sexual way too. Did you not realize that when I said ‘let me know if you want to do anything other than playing Fortnite’ with a wink?”  
-He felt like a fool now that he thinks back to it, “I didn’t think a pretty young lady would be into a guy like me and thought you meant like hanging out as friends or something like that.”  
-You giggled at his admission, “Oh no Mr. McTavish, you are exactly the type of guy I’m into. And I’d love to continue our conversation but I just looked at the time and it is really past my bedtime. I’ll talk with you later, goodnight.”  
-Once he wakes up and has some breakfast he calls you even though he knows you won’t answer due to work and leaves a voicemail asking you out on a date that evening. A few hours later you text him that you would love to, just send a place and time. He immediately responds that he will pick you up, just to send him your address. Once he had your address and looked up were it was, he gave you a time and warned you it wouldn’t be anywhere fancy, just going to Applebee’s and maybe a fancy ice cream store that makes the ice cream with liquid nitrogen when you order it. He was relieved when you said that it sounded fun and not to worry about it being somewhere nice.  
-To help make up for the lack in romance in the restaurant he wore one of his nice button-up shirts and his new dark-wash jeans and bought you a bouquet of red roses which he hoped you would like.  
-He let you know he was on the way to you and he was surprised when pulled up in front of your building and saw you waiting by the door, and got a second shock when noticed you wearing a nice white blouse and a pink jean skirt with white high-tops. This was a vast difference from the graphic tee and jeans you were wearing the other day. But he was not about to complain about either outfit, especially this one.  
-When you opened the door he quickly stumbled out his greeting, “Good evening, my dear. I got you some uh roses. And that outfit sure uh, fits you nice and uh you look pretty.”  
-You were touched by his gift of roses and giggled at his complements, this outfit brought out just the reaction you were hoping for. “Hi William. You look handsome today. Thank you for the flowers and picking me up.”  
-He drove and listened to you talk, although he was so preoccupied with watching the road and willing his erection away he couldn’t really follow what you were saying.  
-The date went well and before he knew it he was dropping you off at home. You leaned over and kissed his cheek before inviting him up to your apartment. While he wanted to accept, he knew he would be here for a few hours and he needed to be in the office by 7 the next morning for a conference call with some clients halfway around the world and needed some sleep, so he regretfully had to decline. You understood and wished him a goodnight before giving his cheek a final kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dating William McTavish for a while, you become fed up with how hesitant he is to make a move to take things further. When an opportunity arises you decide to take the leap and devise a plan despite the fact you have never done anything before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit ~~(lot)~~ out of my comfort zone since this is just full on smut, but as always there are sweet fluffy parts too. ~~I hope nothing is too off since I have very limited personal experience.~~
> 
> Warnings: THIS IS SMUT. Everything is fully consensual but reader does have a slight anxiety attack at one point. All is resolved with sweetness.

Months passed by and you each have gone up to the other’s apartment plenty of times to make up for William having to decline the first time. Each time, once inside there was little hesitation before you two locked lips and ended up sitting on the couch grinding against the other while making out, although nothing more ever happened. William was not going to push you to do anything, especially since it would be your first time, and was content with what you were doing now, and you had assumed he wasn’t ready to go that far into your relationship yet. After a month of him pulling his hands away as soon as they began to creep under your shirt, you had had enough and devised a plan to get him to touch you more.

While buying another game that Miles enjoyed so William could learn about it, a racing game caught his eye. You were quite fond of Forza Motorsport and had a few, including the newest one, and offered to show him how to play it at your apartment the next day since you had work soon. You hated having the later shifts but everybody had them on a rotation, but at least it meant you had tomorrow, Saturday, off this week. On your lunch break you went down to the pharmacy in the building and bought condoms and lube, just in case you needed the extra help since his erection felt really big through his pants.

The next day you met William at the diner across the street from your building for breakfast before going to your apartment. You remembered his reaction to your outfit on your first date and decided to see if the logic worked on more casual clothes, so you put on a plain white tee shirt and some light pink jeans with the same high-tops, and you were happy when he had a problem forming sentences.

Once at your apartment, you set up the game and grabbed a single controller, “I thought maybe you could watch me play first to see how it works and then we can race each other.”

William had already sat down on the couch, and was petting your grey tabby Pac, “Oh, alright. That sounds good. Hopefully it will be easier than Fortnite.”

You sat next to him and chose a track and set it up for a three lap race. You won easily, since you used the car you have enhanced the most.

“Do you think you’re ready to learn?”

“Yeah, I think so. It doesn’t look too hard.”

“Alright,” you stood up and softly pushed his legs apart and sat between them with your back flush with his chest, “I figured a good way to show you how to play was for you to feel how I move my hands on the controller while watching me play.”

He cleared his throat, “Oh, okay. So I just place my hands on yours and watch you play?”

When he placed his hands on your own you let out an involuntary shiver, “Exactly.”

You chose a different track that had a few sharp turns and some S curves as well and set it for a five lap race. You slightly adjusted your position before beginning the race, and feeling that he was starting to get hard caused you to smirk. During your second lap he moved to rest his chin on your shoulder and you could tell he was trying his best to keep his breathing even and calm. And right as you were beginning the third lap he began to kiss along your neck and jaw. You did your best to focus on the game, but as you entered a sharp turn he nipped at your earlobe which caused you to gasp and lose control of the turn and crash into the barrier wall. By the time you had regained your composure, you were last place.

Then you heard a deep husky voice whisper in your ear, “Sorry, did I cause that to happen? I didn’t mean to.”

This unfamiliar tone sent shocks down your spine and you quickly quit the race, “Yeah, you did. But it is uh alright. I liked that better than the game.”

“Oh, did you now, baby doll?” He nipped at your ear again and when you jumped he took the controller and dropped it on the floor, “I don’t think you’ll be needing that right now.”

You moved so you could straddle him and began to kiss him. When you tried to move his hands so he would touch you, he resisted.

“If you want me to touch you, you must use your words baby doll.”

If you had known all you had to do was ask him to touch you, you would have asked at least two weeks ago, “Please touch me Mr. McTavish. Make me feel good like when you nip my ear.”

“It would be my pleasure, princess.”

He began to massage your breasts, but you grabbed his wrist when he began to pull down your v-neck.

“Don’t you dare stretch out the neck line of one of my favorite shirts. Let me help you.”

You lifted your shirt and tossed it to the side, giving William freedom to do what he was going to do. His hands were immediately around your back and unclasping your bra, sending it in the same direction you had sent your shirt. Continuing your kisses, he began to play with your nipples, ghosting over them with his fingertips before giving them a quick pinch and going back to the teasing. Deciding he had too many clothes on, you began to unbutton his shirt and groaned in frustration when you noticed he had on an undershirt, you were aching to feel his chest and know just how much his toned muscles have faded away with time away from his college job at a gym and regular visits to the gym until he was 35. You broke his cycle of teasing when you pushed his button-up from his shoulders and then lifted off his white undershirt, both thrown in the direction of your discarded clothes. You barely had time to take in his body which was soft with age and lowered activity but still held a considerable amount of strength before he was using said strength to roll you over so you both sat on the couch.

He began to kiss along your jaw and neck, pausing near your ear to ask if you were ready for him to make you feel really good and when you responded with a moaned “yes please Mr. M” he began to work at the fly of your jeans while continuing his trail of kisses. He cursed at the fact there were 3 buttons for the waistband closure and you couldn’t help but respond with a chuckle and stating that is how you felt a moment ago. Once he opened all the buttons and pulled down the zipper, he reached his hand in and began to massage your clit through your panties.

“Oh, baby doll, you’ve soaked your panties. I guess that means I’ll just have to take them off. Would you like that, baby? Do you want Mr. McTavish to take off your sticky wet panties and then make you feel good?”

“Yes, please, Mr. McTavish. Please take off my soiled panties and make me feel even better than you have already.”

You did as much as you could to help ease the process of taking off your skinny jeans and panties, and once they were off his hand was back massaging your clit. You couldn’t contain your moans, it felt amazing to have another person touch you, you enjoyed the thrill of not knowing what you were going to feel next. You whined when what you felt next was not something you expected, he pulled his hand away.

But before you could protest, his words filled the air, “Can I go down?”

You said yes, thinking it was silly that he was asking if he could go down on the floor, and then you saw his head between your legs and you realized he was asking if he could go down on you. You gasped when his tongue made contact with you, circling around your clit. If you weren’t a moaning mess before, you were now. You watched him when you didn’t have your head thrown back in ecstasy, and every time you looked he had his eyes on you, watching as his mouth made you unravel. His tongue moved down to stroke at your entrance, sending a pleasurable shock through your body.

“Oh fuck yes Mr. McTavish. Right there!”

You felt a smirk against your skin as he returned his tongue to your clit, and bringing a finger to your entrance, slowly caressing and then entering. You tried to form words to express how much you enjoyed the feeling, but all you could do is let out a string of moans that expressed your feelings through tone. This felt better than anything you had done to yourself, and you didn’t know if you would ever be satisfied doing yourself again.

As he brought you closer you began to pant which was broken with moans. He brought his free hand to your nipple when you moaned out words you could barely form, “Mr. M, close.” His pace quickened and before you knew it you released a long and loud moan which turned into a fit of giggles from the pleasure.

“Baby doll, you are just adorable. Do you need anything or to rest a bit before we continue? It looks like that took a lot out of you.”

Coming down from your high you knew two things, your throat was dry from the panting and you needed a second to return to earth, “Yes please Mr. McTavish. I need some rest and water please.”

He got you a glass of water and then sat with you leaned against him, softly stroking your hair.

“You did so good baby doll. You are the most precious thing that exists in the universe, and probably the sweetest too. Let me know if and when you are ready to do more.”

You took this time to fully enjoy his torso, it may not be near a model’s standard, but to you it was perfect. The soft belly with faint traces of the past muscle definition, the trail of hair from his belly button to below his pants, the faint hair across his chest, you wanted to touch it all, and especially kiss down that trail. Then you remembered you could, so you reached out you hand and began at his collar bone.

“You’re perfect, sir. I love the way you look. I just want to touch all of you.”

“You do, baby doll? Well, I’m not going to stop you, enjoy to your pretty heart’s content.”

You beamed at him and continued your exploration. You smirked when he let out a soft gasp when you passed over his nipples, and you did it again just to see his reaction. You moved to kneel between his legs, and began to place soft kisses around his belly and then slowly moved to kiss down his happy trail while working his pants open. Once opened, you gently placed your hand on top of his underwear, feeling his erection underneath. You moved your hand along the length slowly, and you wondered how close to average he was, but you knew he definitely wasn’t below average. When you ran your hand across his tip, he let out a gasp that bordered being a moan.

You looked up at him with big eyes and an innocent look, “That is a good noise, right Mr. McTavish?”

He smiled at you, “Oh, yes, baby doll, that was a very good noise I made. You are doing great. Would you like me to take off my pants for you?”

You returned his smile and nodded, “Yes please.”

He leaned forward and gave you a kiss before you moved back enough for him to remove his pants. Once they were off and he had returned to his previous position, you took in his whole body. The two of you being naked overwhelmed you, and your plans came to a halt. You sat there frozen, and suddenly you felt too exposed so you brought your arms over your chest to cover yourself.

William noticed your change immediately, “Sweetheart, is everything alright?”

All you could do was shake your head no. Then William was on his feet, pulling his underwear and undershirt back on and grabbing the closest blanket to wrap around you and helping you back onto the couch.

“We can stop for today, you don’t have to do anything for me. Hell, we can stop forever.”

You sat next to William in silence for a while longer, trying to come up with the words to tell him what happened.

When you found your voice again, you curled into his side and spoke, “I’m sorry William. You took off your clothes and then I became overwhelmed and fell back to what I was told growing up that this was bad and shunned upon. I know it isn’t bad, but in that moment it took over my thoughts.”

He brought his hand up to smooth over your hair, “Oh, darling, it is all right. There is no reason to be sorry. You can’t help what was taught to you as a child. Just let me know what you want to do.”

You sat in thought for a moment and then picked your head up to look at your boyfriend, “I think I just want to lay with you in my bed for a bit while we are both naked so I can get adjusted. And then I will decide from there.”

“That sounds perfect sweetheart.”

He stood and offered his hand to help you stand up; you didn’t need it but you took it because it was a sweet gesture. The two of you then walked hand in hand to your bedroom, and he lifted the blankets for you to crawl under before circling the bed, removing his clothes, and getting in behind you. He moved close to you, but didn’t make contact with you so you had control of how much contact you had while spooning. You wiggled back so your back was touching his chest and your legs touched, but there was room so you couldn’t feel his erection.

He placed his hand on your shoulder, “Do you want my arm around your waist and/or under your neck?”

“Yes, please, Will, for both.”

After he placed one arm around your waist and the other under your neck you felt content and safe. You laid in silence, enjoying the contact and time with your favorite person. You couldn’t help but giggle when he started placing kisses on your neck and then blowing at your hair.

“Willie, what are you doing?”

“Moving the hair out of my way so I can kiss more of your neck.”

You just sighed at his antics and decided to retaliate by backing into him so you were completely flush. Every time he blew on your neck you made sure to wiggle a little just to tease him. And then he stopped everything and just pulled you closer to him. You waited for him to do something else, but when he didn’t you just completely relaxed, moved to hold the hand near your face, and let your eyes drift close. Then you felt his hands moving, the lower one moved to your hips and the other released your hand and moved towards your chest.

He hesitantly stroked your clit and nipple and whispered in your ear, “Is this okay baby doll?”

Your moan turned into a slight giggle with his question, “Willie, baby, I was almost asleep.”

“Oh, I’m sorry baby. Go ahead and go to sleep.”

He moved to pull his hands back to their original position put you quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

With a soft but stern voice, you chastised him,“William McTavish, you did not let me finish. I liked it and you may continue.”

He replied with a slight chuckle and moved his hands to return to what he was doing. You closed your eyes to enjoy his movements, and then he began to rut into you. He was pleasuring you, so you felt it only fair to return the favor. You moved your arm that was not against the bed around and took hold of his cock. You didn’t know how tight was too tight, so you did what you felt was right knowing he would tell you if he wanted your hold tighter or looser, and then began to stroke him.

“Fuck baby doll, that feels amazing. Just a bit tighter and it will be perfect.”

“You like it Mr. McTavish?”

“Yes, baby doll, I love it.”

You got caught up in the the moans coming from behind you and what he was making you feel that you were able to forget why you had taken a break, only knowing pleasure in that moment.

Mr. McTavish kept whispering dirty things between his moans, getting you thoroughly worked up, and your desire for him peaked when he whispered that he wanted to fuck you.

You didn’t respond for a moment and he repeated, “Oh baby doll, I want to fuck you so bad.”

Your decision was immediately after that, “Oh yes please Mr. McTavish. I want you to fuck me too.”

His movements ceased, “You mean it?”

“Yes Mr. M, please.”

You didn’t have to tell him again, he sat up and moved off of the bed, walking to the living room.

You stopped him from getting too far, “Will, I have condoms in my nightstand.”

He turned and gave you a sly smirk, “Of course you do, my dear. Always prepared.”

He moved to your side of the bed and pulled open the drawer to find the unopened box next to the lube.

He referred to the lube as he opened the box, “What else were you thinking of baby doll?”

“Oh, uhh, I got it just in case I needed it. You felt so big I was afraid we might need a bit of help. I didn’t want to need it and not have it.”

He leaned over to kiss your forehead, “You are so precious baby doll.”

He removed a condom from the now opened box and returned the container to the drawer, taking out the bottle and setting it on the nightstand before closing the drawer. If you felt safer buying it, then he was going to have it immediately available for if you needed it. He would make sure you were at your most comfortable.

He put on the condom and lightly rubbed your legs, “Baby doll, do you want to try without the lube first, or just use it?”

“Let’s try without it for now.”

“Alright, and is there any position you want to start out in?”

“Missionary, please Mr. McTavish.”

“Whatever you wish, baby doll.”

Mr. McTavish moved to kneel between your open legs, keeping a close watch on your body language. He placed himself against your entrance and then paused.

With a soft voice he reminded you, “Tell me if it hurts too much, I will stop. If you decide you don’t want to anymore, tell me and I will stop. Baby doll, this is the last time to tell me that you have changed your mind and do not want me to enter you.”

“I want you inside me, Mr. McTavish. And I will make sure to tell you if I want or need you to stop.”

He nodded in acknowledgement and pushed in a little bit, moving his body to hover above yours. He waited for your body to release its tension before pushing further in, then paused again to repeat his cycle. He pulled back a little when you took in a sharp breath and waited for longer before moving again, this time a lot slower.

When he was completely in, he waited a moment and then looked to you in question, “Are you ready for me to start moving? I’ll start really slow and you just tell me how much and when to speed up.”

You waited a moment longer, getting used to the feeling of being full and looking into his eyes, “I’m ready for you to move, Mr. McTavish.”

He leaned down and gave you a soft kiss, “Alright, baby doll.”

Then he began to move. At first it felt strange having something moving in and out of you, but then you began to enjoy it. As your pleasure grew your moans returned, and soon you were asking Mr. McTavish to speed up his pace. He slowly increased his pace until you told him to go faster and then stopping him when he was at the perfect speed. He was thankful that your perfect speed was his usual pace so he knew he could hold it for a while.

You had your eyes closed to enjoy the sensations without your eyes possibly drawing your attention elsewhere. Everything was all so much, and you enjoyed it more than you ever thought you would. You were brought back to where you truly were when William placed his hand on the side of your neck and stroked your jaw with his thumb. When you opened your eyes you were stunned to see how close his face was to yours and how wide and sweet Will’s eyes were. A smile was exchanged before he closed the gap and gave you a sweet kiss. His pace had slowed but you didn’t care if it meant sharing this type of intimacy.

You couldn’t help but smile up at him, “I love you William.”

He beamed back at you, “I love you, too, (y/n).”

And then your tender moment vanished as he picked up his pace again and began to rub your clit. It wasn’t long before you were moaning and shaking with the pleasure of another orgasm and then Mr. McTavish was moving over you, holding himself up on his forearms as he came.

He took a moment to gather himself before pulling out and moving to lay next to you, and you immediately gravitated to his warmth and wrapped your arms around him.

“That was amazing Mr. McTavish. I can’t wait for the next time.”

He rubbed your head, “Me too, but give me at least 2 hours. Now, baby doll, before you get too comfortable I must urge you to go use the restroom and pee. We don’t need you getting a UTI.”

You rolled away from him and began to move towards your bathroom, “Of course Mr. McT, that would be very uncomfortable. You’re such a caring soul.”

He just laughed and moved off the bed to take care of the condom. It wasn’t long until the two of you were back in the bed and enjoying each other’s warmth. You were thankful you waited this long because you couldn’t imagine a better first time than what you just experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
